


Dreams Become Nightmares

by penninghistory



Category: The Brotherband Chronicles - John Flanagan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penninghistory/pseuds/penninghistory
Summary: Thank you to the One Riot discord server for helping me!Weeks before the Brotherband training, Amya Starfollower starts getting weird dreams that increasing intensify in their terrifying realism. During this time, the training is slowly getting closer and closer, and, soon announcements are made, dreams are made and broken, and soon it's Amya who is the only one who will be able to solve the issue that arises when dreams become nightmares.
Relationships: Erak Starfollower/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Dreams Become Nightmares

There was a storm, that much was certain. Thunder seemed to crash in the sky as loud as the waves in the cliff faces, as lightning flashed in the air. Amya was standing on the edge of the cliff, her black dress swirling around her ankles, pressing against her body as her reddish-blonde hair whipped the air behind her. She shivered, holding her arms close to her body in an almost pathetic attempt to ward off the cold and wet of the rain pouring around her.   
She turned, facing away from the wind and forcing her hair back, feeling surprised that the wind direction seemed to shift with her, keeping the unruly strands of hair out of her face. She walked down a dirt path, back into the smoky lights of the town of Hallasholm. Of home. As she approached the town, the storm seemed to die down, to the point where the lanterns barely flickered as she passed by them. There was scarcely a noise, which felt off in the usually busy and loud main square. She turned to look around, pausing by a stand to pick up an apple before setting it back down again.   
Soon, a noise caught her attention, and she looked up to see a crowd of people standing in front of a fire. A bright, burning fire that seemed too sad to be anything but a funeral pyre. She moved through the crowd, and it seemed to part quickly for her. As she neared the front of the crowd, she looked at the pyre, her eyes scanning it until she reached the face and then noticed something is off. The face of the body burning hadn' been charred, and Amya jumped when she saw the face of the person who was burning: her.   
She screamed, sitting up in bed and taking deep breaths to calm herself down. The sky was still dark, quiet, and still. Shaking, she slowly tried to get out of bed when a rough feeling hand gently grabbed her arm. "I'm fine," she lied, still shaking. She knew where the conversation was about to go, and she looked at the lump on the side of the bed and sighed quietly as she saw Erak sit up, pulling her closer to him.   
"No, your not," he said. "You're shaking like a sail in a storm." She took a deep breath and just held onto his arm, taking in his almost overwhelming calming presence.   
"It was just another dream," she said, as she slowly started to still, her breaths becoming regular and not the scared, small gasps she'd been making earlier. "I just need to get up and move around." She looked back at him, and then pressed a light, chaste kiss to his cheek. "I'll be back in a moment, I promise. You need to get some more sleep, and you have a busy day tomorrow." Erak smiled, albeit sadly, and let her go, watching as she slipped on a cloak and left the room, closing the door with a soft click.   
She knew she would not be returning to bed that night. She knew she had to tell him about what the dreams were about, and yet, she seemed hesitant too. It was a nervous reaction, almost as though she'd hurt him if she told him the truth. The night was cold, they usually were, but this time it seemed to seep into her bones and make them ache. She shivered and then opened the door leading outside to try and get some fresh air, looking around at the lightening sky. Amya wondered if Erak would actually get any more sleep or if he would simply start to get ready for his day, possibly noticing the brightening sky. Ignoring the fact that her feet were still bare, she stepped onto the frozen ground, making her way outside and watching as the sky slowly turned blue. It was going to be a beautiful but cold day. One meant for good times and joy, or so it seemed. But she couldn't shake the feeling of terrifying grief at standing next to her funeral pyre, watching herself burn. She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and feeling as though she was going to throw up.   
"Amya, you'll catch your death standing there like that!"   
Amya jolted out of her thoughts and looked to see Karina standing outside her eating house, then walking over to her. "I-I'm sorry," Amya stammered, looking at the older woman like a child caught stealing out of a cookie jar. "I was lost in my thoughts."   
"So lost, you walked outside with a coat and no shoes?" Karina shook her head almost disappointingly and took hold of Amya's arm. "Come inside before you catch a cold."   
Amya allowed the woman to lead her inside, nodding to Thorn, who was fixing a part of a windowsill. "Here for breakfast?" he asked, half-jokingly.   
"I had to," Amya joked back tiredly. "I kept hearing about how Karina had you cooking and had to come to see if it was as bad as people were saying!" She added a tired smile to take out any sting from her words and moved to sit closer to the fire, flashbacks to the dream playing on repeat in her mind. Her pyre. People were celebrating her life.   
She shivered again, still exhausted from the nightmare. "You look like you saw a ghost." Karina said gently, "meaning you had another dream last night and didn't tell him."   
"It was my pyre," Amya said, her throat tightening. "My funeral pyre, Karina. I saw people there that I would never want to see there. My father, my future children, Erak..." She took a deep but shaking breath as she continued. "I've been having a dream like this for three weeks now. Karina, they have to be warning me about something. Something or someone is going to come, and then something is going to happen. I just don't know who or what."   
Karina placed a hand on her shoulder, "Why haven't you told Erak?"   
"Because he has too much to worry about!" Amya said, miserably. "He doesn't need to be worrying about me when he already has Borsa bothering him damn near every minute of every day! Damned lucky if I even get alone time with him at all!"   
Karina smiled and then squeezed her shoulder as people started to come in. "You need to tell him," she said softly. And, with that, she turned to call for Hal, leaving Amya alone with her thoughts, and, not much later, a plate of food from Hal and a note to not worry about it.


End file.
